Insatiable Needs
by DamnPanda
Summary: Dolph couldn't shake the thoughts of the man, so what harm could it do for him to call the U.S Champion to his room for a night?


Insatiable Needs

Never in his entire career had Dolph Ziggler let an opponent get under his skin, not the way that Dean Ambrose had; but there was something about the imposing young man that he just couldn't shake. Since their first encounter Dolph had experienced restless nights of tossing and turning trying to escape the thoughts of Dean and him together entangle in passion, but tonight was different. He still felt the way that Dean's hands gripped at his hair, he swore he could feel the heat of the man's breath on his neck and it made him painfully hard once again. It was starting to get ridiculous considering this would have been the third time that he was going to get himself off to the thought of being abused by Dean. He licked his lips at the thought of the man's name, sucking in the lip into his mouth glancing over at his phone.

The thought in his mind was insane but he couldn't help it; considering they were friends and he was told that anytime he needed anything he could call him. His breathing was shaky as he moved to reach over for the phone; his hands shook as he texted the younger man that he couldn't shake from his mind asking the man to come to his room. He threw the phone to the side, not even wanting to know if he was going to get a response for he hated being this desperate for the man's touch.

Once the sound of the text message tone hit his ear, he couldn't help swallow the lump in this throat; that_ was fast, _was the only thought in his head. He slowly reached over for the phone and chewed back on his lip reading the message carefully, his eyes glanced over it quickly his mind registering it as the man mocking him. _Was wondering when you were gonna give in, I'll be right there_, the words made his blood boil but it didn't kill the aching desire that he had for the man in that very moment.

He glanced down at his appearance for a moment looking around to see if he could find his jeans, although as he made motions to grab for the clothing a sudden and insistent knock came to the door. Too Late, Dean Ambrose had arrived and there was going to be no delaying the man. He chewed back on his lip, looking down to see that his own erection was present and there was no way that he was going to cover this up. Shakily he moved to answer the door, jumping back as Dean's strong hand slammed against the cold metal of the door and eyeing the devilish smirk that adorned the man's face, his eyes wandered further to see the man's bare chest and half undone jeans. It was apparent the man already knew why he was called upon.

His steps back were met with the same amount of steps forward from the other man, his eyes wandered over the man's face as the shivers shot down his spine. "Oh… you call me over here and now you wanna be shy," Dean's voice came out low and husky as Dolph's back hit the wall he was unknowingly walking into.

"N...no," he stuttered out slowly, his hands clenching as if he was trying to grip at the surface that he was pressed against as Dean's lean frame came closer to him. He looked to either side of him, seeing the bare biceps around him causing him to swallow down another lump in his throat. He let out a soft groan as he felt Dean's lower half press into him, his own erection being met by Dean's, it was obvious that there was going to be no turning back now.

Dean was slowly and methodical with his movements, a stark difference between how he was in the ring and at this point it turned the older man further. He felt as Dean's hand moved into his hair, gripping at it tightly and yanking his head to the left giving the younger access to the hot unmarked skin. He let out a desperate gasp as he felt Dean's mouth against his skin, his body starting to relax until he felt Dean's hand snake into his boxers. He stiffened for a moment as Dean's hand took a firm grasp on the older man's length, closing his eyes as Dean's mouth pressed against his earlobe. "Relaaaaaax Dolph," Dean muttered softly in that familiar Ohioan accent, "remember you wanted this."

A low whimper was all that could be heard from the man, as Dean's lips curled up into a smile as he started to relax. A soft 'good boy' came from the younger man's mouth as his earlobe was kissed softly, before his body was pulled away from the wall. Dolph soon found himself pressed face first in his bed, his boxers being ripped down his legs, as his ass being assaulted by harsh slaps and grips upon it. He was quickly coming to the realization that there was going to be nothing gentle about this encounter and that is how he wanted it to be.

He gasped as his hair was pulled back upon, feeling Dean's hardened member pressed against him and his mouth again pressed on his earlobe. "I'm not gonna prep you, you're gonna fucking like it," Dean whispered harshly into Dolph's ear only to be met by a quick nod from the older man, "good." Dean shoved the older man's head back into the sheets as he pressed into the man's tightness, groaning out as he still for a moment cursing at how tight the man was. "So… tight for a fucking slut," he muttered out as he started to slowly pull out of the man, and then harshly slam back into him.

The tears started to sting at Dolph's eyes as he felt the younger man thrust into him frantically with almost no remorse for the slight pain the older was feeling, but it was what he wanted. His pained groans started to melt in to pleasured moans as the ferocious thrusts pushed up against his sweet spot, his body pressing back into each harsh thrust. "Oh….. Fu… Fuck… Dean," he moaned out at each expertly time thrust that came into him, his own hand moving to take grip of his own length stroking at the same pace that his sadistic lover was taking.

A sick grin came on Dean's face as he glanced up, seeing his reflection in the mirror that was behind the bed. Fiercely the pulled Dolph up by his hair, pressing the man against his body as their skin slapped together wanting to show him what he saw. "You're such a pretty … fucking whore… " he muttered into his ear, as he felt himself grow closer to his undoing, "cum… cum with me" He smirked as his command wasn't even met with words but with a breathy and slutty moan that he had long dreamed of, making him pound into him harder and harder, until the younger started to come undone.

The harsh pounding, the image in the mirror before him; Dolph couldn't help as he started to squeeze on his own member with each pump. His breathing became more ragged, he couldn't even form a conscious thought or word as he felt himself come undone. He howled out in pleasure as he felt the warmth coat his hand, the tears mixing with the sweat that adorned his body. It was almost at the same time that he heard a sinister chuckle in his ear and low throaty moan, as he felt himself being filled by the younger man.

The younger man pulled out of him and pushing him down to the bed, remorselessly; as he stepped back and looked at the heap that he had left there. He moved and pulled up the pants that he hadn't even bothered to completely take off, buckling himself up a smirk on his face. "Well thanks for having me over, should get back to the boys," he muttered softly as he watched the older man nod. "Call me whenever, ya whore."

The only thing Dolph could do was nod as he watched the man ready himself to leave; knowing full well that the words that came from his mouth was the truth. There was no romance in what they did, just an insatiable desire for one another that was satisfied, "yea… I'll call you."

"Good," was the last word that he heard from the younger man as the door opened and then closed, indicating that the younger was long gone. Dolph rolled over in the bed, wrapping himself up in the sheets as he closed his eyes drifting off into a finally relaxed dream.

A/N: This Fic was a mission to make a good friend of mine very happy since she's been kind of down as of late. Lee (sicksadworld90) I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it for you.


End file.
